


A Simple Life

by zuppi



Series: Life is what happens... [12]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Rayllum babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuppi/pseuds/zuppi
Summary: Snippets from the life of Callum, Rayla and their adopted daughter, Tio.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Life is what happens... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700521
Comments: 105
Kudos: 247





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Just little bits and pieces of the domestic bliss that is the life of Callum, Rayla and Tio. More to be added as they come to me.
> 
> Thanks to those anons and not so anons who has sent through their suggestions and head canons for this fic. It really makes my day to see them and it makes me so happy that you've taken to little Tio as I have! 
> 
> Always happy for suggestions and ideas, so send them on and I'll see what I can do with them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the 'in-laws' prompt of the [Rayllum Birthday Bash](https://raayllum.tumblr.com/post/620361141708898304/raayllum-hi-everyone-and-welcome-to-this-years).
> 
> Started with this [ask](https://zuppizup.tumblr.com/post/619454367512297472/how-did-rayllum-introduce-tio-to-ezran-ethari-etc). Thanks anon!
> 
> Tio meets Ezran, Amaya and Ethari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another birthday bash prompt. 
> 
> I actually posted the "Ezran" and "Ethari" snippets of this to Tumblr previous but the RBB inspired me to finish this and post the rest 'officially'. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Ezran**

Callum entered the dining room, not surprised to find Ezran and Soren already enjoying a relaxed breakfast.

He took a deep breath and approached them. While he was excited to have this conversation with them, with Ezran in particular, he wasn’t entirely sure how to get started.

We have a baby now.

“Morning!” Ezran smiled warmly at him.

“Hey.” He sat down, pouring himself a glass of orange juice to sate his suddenly dry mouth.

“When did you guys get in?” Ezran asked, munching on a piece of toast. “Angis said you dropped your horses off around midday yesterday."

“Eh, yeah, around then I suppose.” Callum sipped his juice.

Soren began snickering. “Rayla still worn out?”

Callum rolled his eyes at him.

“Soren, gross. I don’t need to know!” Ezran turned up his nose.

“Eh, I mean, I guess you could say that...” Callum took a deep breath.

“Told ya.” Soren raised his eyebrow.

Callum couldn’t help but snicker. “Not like that, Soren.”

“Pfft. Boring.”

Callum shook his head, continuing. “Em, I have something... important to tell you guys.”

He was surprised to see the colour drain from Ezran and Soren's faces.

“Is everything ok with you guys?” Soren whispered.

“What?!” Callum shook his head in amusement. “Yes, everything is fine. Better than fine... amazing.” He sighed, picturing Rayla and Tio cuddled up asleep when he left them.

He took a deep breath. “When we were in Bearna, there was an orphaned baby, a halfling... Rayla helped the matron care for her and... we... we brought her home.” He paused. “We’re going to care for her now.”

Soren looked at him with furrowed brow but Ezran seemed to put things together quickly. “You... you guys have a baby?”

Callum nodded, his throat catching. “We called her Tio.” He took a moment to steady himself. “It means gift.”

Ezran looked on the verge of tears himself. “Can... can I see her?”

Callum chuckled, blinking rapidly. “Of course. You’re her uncle.”

Ezran laughed, wiping his eye subtly.

“You want to meet her, Soren?” Callum looked at the speechless Crown Guard, who merely nodded dumbfounded.

Callum regaled Ezran with how they found and cared for Tio as they made their way to Callum’s, now family quarters.

Callum knocked on the door and entered quietly, finding Rayla sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs by the bookshelf. She smiled at him as she put a finger to her lips.

Tio was cradled in her arms, sleeping soundly.

Callum entered cautiously, beckoning Ezran and Soren to follow.

Ezran looked awe struck. He approached Rayla slowly, clearly fearful of waking the sleeping baby.

He laughed as he gazed upon Tio's relaxed face.

“Rayla,” He smiled warmly at her. “She's beautiful.” He whispered as he reached out to stroke Tio’s little hand.

Rayla looked down, tears clearly visible in her eyes. “Isn’t she?”

Ezran kneeled beside her. “I’m so happy for you.” He squeezed her shoulder, the raw emotion obvious in his voice.

“Thanks Ez.” She ducked her head to hide her tears.

Callum looked back at Soren, still standing by the door. He beckoned the blond man over.

Soren approached slowly; his jaw clenched. He smiled awkwardly at Callum as he looked between him and the sleeping baby.

Cautiously, he reached out and stroked Tio's small head, making a choking sound in his throat.

Without warning, he grabbed Callum in a bear hug, his armour clinking loudly in the quiet room.

Tio startled in response, her little arms grasping into the air.

“Shit! Sorry!” Soren grimaced.

Rayla chuckled. “Its fine. I missed her anyway.”

Tio yawned with all her being, a funny little noise escaping her throat, before she settled against Rayla’s breast once more, her unfocused newborn eyes a little dazed.

“Can... can I hold her?” Ezran looked between Callum and Rayla nervously.

“Of course.” Rayla laughed, leaning towards Ezran. She helped him find a comfortable position for his niece, then stepped close to Callum, her arm slipping around his waist and her head resting against his shoulder.

Ezran beamed down at Tio as she gurgled contentedly in his arms.

“Tio, meet your Uncle Ezran.” Callum said softly.

**Amaya**

“Sorry Rayla and Tio are not here to greet you.” Callum signed and spoke as he, Amaya and Janai slowly made their way across the courtyard. “Breakfast time tends to be long these days. Tio insists on feeding herself.”

Amaya grinned. She shook her head then pulled Callum to her. “I cannot wait to meet her.” She ruffled his hair, like she used to when he was a child.

“How are you adjusting to being parents?” Janai spoke and signed as well when they continued walking.

Callum chuckled. “We’re getting there. She’s a good sleeper most nights, at least.”

Reaching the breakfast room, Callum held the door open for Amaya and Janai.

He followed them inside, almost colliding with Amaya who had stopped abruptly just inside the door. She was watching Rayla and Tio at the table.

Tio was desperately trying to get a spoon of what looked like yoghurt into her mouth. After two failed attempts, she managed to get it in there, smearing yoghurt across her face in the process.

Rayla laughed, taking the spoon when Tio thrust it at her.

“Do you want more?” She asked the little halfling in a deliberate voice, while pinching her thumbs and fingers together on both hands, then tapping her fingertips a few times.

Tio made a motion with her hand, as if drinking from a cup, then grasped for the mug on the table.

“Ah, drink?” Rayla repeated the motion, fetching the cup.

Callum went to walk forward when Amaya grasped him by the wrist. He turned to her, surprised by the look on her face. She looked almost confused.

“Is R signing?” She asked, glancing back and forth between Rayla and Tio.

Callum shook himself. “Yes, I should have said.” He smiled at his wife and child, then looked back at Amaya. “Apparently Moonshadow elves sign to their babies until they learn to speak. She’s teaching Tio Katolian sign language though.”

Amaya smiled; her eyes glassy. Janai put a hand on her shoulder.

They followed Callum over to join Rayla and Tio.

Rayla glanced up as they approached. “You’re here!” She beamed, signing clumsily, though much improved from the last time Amaya had seen her. “How was the trip?”

“Uneventful.” Janai smiled, stepping forward and kissing Rayla on each cheek.

Rayla blushed, clearly still unaccustomed to the typical Sunfire elf greeting. “Well, this is Tio.” She stepped back and gestured to the baby spilling water all down her front.

Rayla chuckled, rolling her eyes as she grabbed the cloth draped over her shoulder.

“All done.” She said as she held her hands up, palms in facing her chest. She then turned her hands around until her palms faced out. “All done.” She said once more, repeating the motion.

Tio seemed to accept this, shoving her cup away.

Rayla caught it, laughing. “Thank you.” She said as she brought her open palm to her chin, then moved it away. She cleaned Tio up, then pulled her from her chair and turned to face Amaya and Janai.

“Say hello to your Aunties.” Callum spoke to Tio, bringing his hand to his forehead as if to salute.

Tio looked at Amaya and Janai, then copied Callum’s gesture.

Amaya gasped, making the sign for ‘hello’ back.

Tio giggled, reaching out for her.

“Oh, someone’s popular.” Rayla offered Tio to Amaya who gladly took the little one, her eyes on Callum as he signed for Rayla.

Amaya held Tio, gazing at her in wonder. She signed ‘hello’ again, smiling even more when Tio once again signed back.

**Ethari**

Rayla glanced up at the courtyard entrance for what felt like the 10th time that hour.

“You’re going to give yourself a crick in your neck, you know?” Callum teased, as he tickled Tio under the chin.

She was still trying to get the hang of crawling, rocking back and forward on her hands and knees while cooing loudly. 

“Well, you’ll just have to give me a neck rub then.” Rayla rolled her eyes, strolling over to them both and sitting down beside them.

The courtyard was pleasant this time of morning, the sun shining softly on the manicured lawn and gardens. The plants here were some of the most varied in both the Pentarchy and Xadia, Callum having taken an interest in botany as he studied the Earth arcanum.

“No objections here.” He teased, leaning forward to kiss her.

Rayla chuckled as Tio objected, trying to crawl forward but only succeeding in shuffling backwards. She squealed in protest and frustration. Rayla took pity on her and scooped Tio up, only for the little halfling to push her away, reaching out for Callum.

“Oh, we're a Daddy’s girl today, are we?” She chuckled, handing the struggling baby to Callum.

“Just like her Mum at that age.”

Rayla’s head snapped around at Ethari's soft voice. “Ethari!” She jumped to her feet, running the short distance to where he stood at the edge of the lawn. They embraced, while Callum got to his feet, Tio balanced on his hip.

“You’re looking well.” Ethari stepped back to look at Rayla. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you in a dress.”

“Probably our wedding day.” Callum grinned as he joined them.

“We had a reception with some of the local nobles.” Rayla rolled her eyes. “Some of them are still a bit wary of elves. I thought it would be easier if I didn’t turn up in armour and Moonshadow colours.”

Ethari smiled softly. “The colours of Katolis are very becoming on you, little one. What a proper princess you have become.” He added, a glint in his eye.

Rayla grimaced as Callum laughed. Even after all these years, she still couldn’t take to the title.

“Lovely to see you again, Callum.” Ethari grinned, turning his attention to his son-in-law. “And this must be the little lady of the hour.” Ethari stepped a little closer to the baby in Callum’s arms, holding his hand out to her. “Trees to meet you, Tio.” 

Callum chuckled at the old joke, as Rayla scoffed.

“Trees to meet you, grandpa.” Callum moved Tio closer to Ethari.

She observed him for a second, then buried her head in the crook of Callum’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Rayla winced. “She’s going through a bit of a phase at the moment.”

“Ai, I remember those.” Ethari winked at her. “Maybe some of Mama’s old toys will cheer her up.” The older elf swung a bag off his shoulder, rummaging around until he found a cloth elf doll, holding it out for Tio.

“Adora!” Rayla exclaimed. “Where did you find her?”

“You know Runaan never let me throw anything out.” Ethari paused briefly, his eyes flickering to Callum. “I couldn’t bring it all, but it’ll be good for her to have a few things at home for when you visit.”

“Good idea.” Callum hitched Tio, whispering to her and pointing at Ethari. “Look what grandpa brought you?”

Tio pouted, her eyes on the doll.

“Why don’t we sit down, and she can pick out what she wants?” Ethari offered.

“Sounds like a plan.” Callum agreed, getting to his knees awkwardly with Tio in his arms.

Rayla and Ethari joined them, Ethari placing his bag in front of Tio, pulling some of the other toys to the top so she could see them better.

This seemed to do the trick, and she shuffled forward, clumsily pulling on the strap before sticking it in her mouth and sucking on it.

Rayla turned up her nose. “You have a million toys for actually chewing on, but you decide on that?”

Ethari chuckled. “Teething, I suppose?”

“Yep.” Callum lifted Tio up and placed her closer to the bag. “She’s gnawing on everything these days. Books, Bait, Rayla’s horns…”

Rayla snorted. “Seriously, don’t let her near your head.”

Ethari laughed, looking at them softly. “You look very happy.” He said after a brief pause.

Rayla looked over at Callum and Tio, still sucking on the bag. “We are.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Ethari leaned forward and took her hand. “You deserve it.” He smiled at her, then looked over at Tio. “She’s beautiful.”

Rayla nodded, stroking Tio’s head softly.

“I know I shouldn’t be surprised but she’s exactly like the drawings you sent.” Ethari glances at Callum.

“Well, he has enough practice.” Rayla teased.

“I can’t help it. Everything she does is so cute.” Callum tickled Tio. “I have to draw it.”

Rayla rolled her eyes, sniggering. “How many sketch books have you gone through?”

“You say that like there’s some kind of shortage of sketch books.” 

Tio quickly warmed to Ethari, connecting all the new toys with his presence. As they took their refreshments in the sunshine, she was happily sitting in his lap, clumsily trying to stuff a cucumber sandwich into her mouth.

“She’s going to ruin your clothes.” Rayla said around a jelly tart.

“I can wash my clothes.” Ethari held her little hand, his eyes soft as he watched his granddaughter desperately concentrate on eating.

Callum slipped a hand around Rayla’s waist as they made their way inside. Tio was giggling in Ethari’s arms, poking and prodding his facial markings with her chubby, uncoordinated fingers.

Ethari was almost giggling as hard.

Callum looked at Rayla surprised to see her frowning slightly.

“Hey, what’s up?” He stopped, turning to look at her.

“It’s nothing.” She smiled at him, the gesture not quite reaching her eyes.

“Rayla.” Callum cautioned, sighing.

She frowned again. “It’s just… seeing Tio with Ethari…” She shrugged. “She should have five other grandparents. It… it just makes me a little sad.”

Callum stepped forward, embracing her. “Yeah, me too.” He leaned back, cupping her face. “The war deprived a lot of people of their loved ones.” He kissed her softly. “Which is why you have to do lame things like wear dresses and get called Princess and make merry with random people of influence so we can maintain the peace.”

“I’m still not convinced it’s worth it.” Rayla replied sarcastically.

Callum snorted. “Tio will be ok. She couldn’t ask for a more attentive grandpa than Ethari.”

They both glanced around to see Tio sitting on Ethari’s shoulders, gnawing on one of his horns.

“I warned you.” Rayla snickered.

Ethari grinned, holding Tio tight. “I expect a sketch of this.” He glanced at Callum.

“Certainly.”


	2. Connections

Rayla sits with Tio reclined on her lap. The little halfling has a fine mop of light mint hair now, just covering her horn buds.

They are playing peek-a-boo on a bench in the courtyard while waiting for Callum to return. He tries to stay home more often now but ultimately his duties do call him away on occasion.

Tio giggles happily as Rayla appears from behind her hands and Rayla cannot help but laugh along with her.

Tio laughs with her entire body, little voice thrilling as she pulls her legs up to her chest.

“If I may, she is adorable, your highness.”

Rayla looks up to find one of the High Clerics smiling at her.

Clea, she thinks her name is.

“Ah, thank you.” Rayla smiles, as she hugs Tio close against her. Tio gurgles as she tugs on her mother’s hair, babbling happily.

A sudden down gust interrupts them and Rayla looks up to find Callum alighting in the courtyard, right on time.

“Look Tio, Daddy's back.” Rayla gets to her feet, pointing at Callum.

He banishes his wing spell and runs toward them.

“My girls!” He grins, swinging them both around.

Tio squeals in delight, clumsily reaching her chubby arms out for Callum.

“Dadadadadada" She babbles happily as Callum takes her from Rayla’s offered arms and snuggles her tightly.

“Oh, you missed your Daddy?” Callum beams in delight.

Rayla doesn’t have the heart to tell him everything has been “dadada" the past few days. It’s a harmless lie.

“We both have.” She ruffles his windswept hair as she leans forward to kiss him, both of them breaking apart chuckling as Tio slaps them with a wet little palm.

Callum pants as he hugs Rayla close, his cheeks rosy.

Rayla frowns at him. “Did you fly here straight from Tir?”

“I missed you guys.” Callum presses his forehead against hers, grinning.

She rolls her eyes, laughing as she inclines her head in the direction of the bench. 

They stroll over and Callum collapses happily, sighing. He sits Tio in his lap, observing her, a goofy smile on his face. Tio pushes herself up on shaky legs, beaming at him. Callum cannot help but smile at her gummy grin.

“Hello, gorgeous,” He smiles. “I missed you and your Mummy.” He winks at Rayla, smiling wider before looking back at Tio. “Did you miss me?”

Tio babbles as she grabs at his clothes and hair and they both laugh.

“May I offer my congratulations, your highness?”

They look over to find Clea watching them happily.

“Ah, thank you.” Callum smiles graciously.

“It’s so wonderful to finally see you both with a child.” Clea steps closer.

“Yes, thank you.” Callum is not unfriendly but Rayla can tell he’s not looking for conversation.

She sees Callum glance at her briefly. The fact they were married for years without producing children was hardly a secret, but it wasn’t something openly commented on by people they are not close to.

“Many people in your... _situation_ find when the... pressure is eased by the new addition…. things can happen naturally.” Clea smiles at them. “I hope that is the case for you."

Rayla frowns at her.

“Excuse me?” Callum asks before Rayla can respond. She can hear the dangerous tone in his question, though it appears Clea cannot.

“It’s just something I have observed in couples with your... issues. Once they take in a child, they find they can relax and often they have a real baby of their own.” She smiles softly at them both.

Rayla feels like she has been punched hard in the gut. She looks away, instinctively reaching out for Tio.

It was clearly a surprise to everyone when they returned from a trip with a tiny baby, but once they explained they intended on raising the orphaned halfling, their family and friends were overjoyed.

Ezran in particular has a major soft spot for the little one, doting on her constantly.

Amaya joked she was too young to be a great-aunt.

Soren relished giving fatherly advice.

Rayla has seen the looks from others though. Palace workers, guards, the townspeople.

Something of the like happened when they returned from Xadia engaged.

She understood, in a way. The war was still fresh in people’s minds. She knew it would take a long time for people on both sides to accept each other.

Though for Callum to so readily accept not only an elven wife, but a halfling child that was not even his seed, was too much for some people.

Not that they paid such people notice.

“We _have_ a child of our own.” Callum responds, his voice icy. 

Rayla looks at him. He has Tio held against his chest, his hand held protectively against her little back.

The colour drains from Clea's face. “I apologise, your highness. I didn’t mean any offence.”

“And yet you gave offence.” Callum regards her coldly, cradling Tio. He looks at Rayla then back at Clea. “Tio _is_ our daughter. **_She_** is our child.”

Clea bows deeply. “Yes, highness. Of course. Pardon me.” She bows deeper still, then turns on heal and hurries away.

Callum hugs Tio close and kisses the crown of her head.

“You ok?” Rayla slides across the bench and presses her side against his.

Callum sighs, looking at her. “Was I too rude?”

Rayla snorts. “No. She was rude.” She strokes Tio’s dimpled cheek.

“She’s not the first person who’s said that to me.” Callum leans into Rayla. “It’s only been a few months and I’m already sick of it.”

Rayla sighs. While others have been more discrete, she’s not unfamiliar with the sentiment.

“You two are all I need.” He takes her hand as he leans forward to kiss her. “You know that, right?”

Rayla smiles, cupping his cheek. “I know.”

He frowns, looking at Clea’s retreating figure, then down at the little girl cradled against his chest. “She’s not some consolation prize.” Callum smiles as Tio sucks on her fist. He looks over at Rayla. “Or some kind of karmic key to biological children.” He sighs again. “Why do people think it’s ok to say these things?”

Rayla tickles Tio’s toes. “People are idiots.” She snorts. “They don’t understand. They think they’re being kind. Or helpful.” A pause. “It’s like that guy who offered to shear off my horns so I’d look more human. Or that dumbass Earthblood who thought you should cut your pinkos off.”

Callum rolls his eyes. “People **are** idiots.” He crouches down to catch Tio’s eye. “Luckily, I’ve got my two beautiful girls to cheer me up.” Tio jams her damp hand in his mouth and they both erupt in laughter. “Fanks!” Callum mumbles around her fingers.

“Come on, dummy.” Rayla gets to her feet, extending a hand to him. “Tio can show you this great new rolling over trick she’s been working on.”

Callum takes her hand as he gets to his feet. “Oh really? Clever girl.” He bounces Tio on his hip.

They proceed to their quarters, Callum regaling her on the issue that sent him to Tir.

In the comfort of their rooms, Rayla sets Tio down on a vast quilt on her stomach, moving the little one’s arms so that she can push herself up. She places some of her toys around her. Tio has plenty to choose from. It seems Ezran cannot go out into the township without coming back with something for his little niece. 

“Watch.” Rayla raises an eyebrow as she inclines her head.

Callum joins her on the floor and they watch Tio slap one of her rattles before dropping her arm and rolling onto her back.

“Hey!” Callum grins leaning over Tio. “Well done, gorgeous!” He looks up at Rayla. “When did she start doing that?”

“Just now.” Rayla picks up a straw doll and holds it out for Tio.

In actuality, Tio started rolling over the day Callum left for Tir, but Rayla knows he feels guilty about missing out on milestones. She sometimes tells little white lies about things like this.

About everything being “dada".

“She’s been very close for days though.” She smiles softly.

“Really?” Callum sounds sceptical.

“Yep.” Rayla can’t make eye contact with him. She’s never been the best liar.

But it seems Callum has elected to believe her lie as he lays down next to Tio, resting his head on his hand.

Rayla smiles at him before leaning over Tio, and blowing a raspberry on her tubby little belly.

Tio squeals happily, grabbing Rayla by the horns.

Rayla laughs, shaking her head as Tio pulls as hard as her little arms can.

She looks over at Callum, smiling as she catches him watching them intently.

She knows that look.

There will be a sketch of this moment in the morning.

“This is perfect.” He shuffles closer to her, taking one of her hands and kissing her fingers.

“Yeah?” She grins, as she manages to extract herself from her daughter’s tight grasp.

“Yeah.” Callum sighs happily, leaning forward to capture her lips. “Absolutely perfect.”


	3. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking Callum is asleep, Rayla sings Tio a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to an anon prompt on Tumblr. 
> 
> A short drabble to distract me while editing the next chapter of Husk

Tio stirred, hiccupping slightly before she shuffled around and began to whimper.

Rayla knew this dance well. It was just before dawn, the grey twilight creeping under the heavy curtains.

She glanced over at Callum. He had returned late from Moon Nexus later in the night. Sleeping soundly on his front, he didn’t stir even slightly as their daughter protested.

She and Tio had both been long asleep when he slipped into the bed next to her, his cold arm snaking around her waist.

_“Ah!” She whispered, curling away from him. “I thought you were coming back tomorrow?”_

_He sighed into her neck, pulling her close. “Seemed silly to waste a night away from you guys.”_

_“Hmm.” She purred as he nuzzled her neck. “I suppose.”_

_“I missed you.” Callum breathed softy, his mouth just below her ear._

_“Did you?” She snickered turning and arching against him._

Rayla held her breath, hoping Tio might settle back to sleep.

Tio cried louder, rubbing her face and snorting.

Realising there was little hope, Rayla slipped out of the bed silently, finding her discarded nightgown before sweeping Tio out of her crib and hugging her close. She snared one of Opeli’s handmade blankets and draped it over her little daughter’s back as she urged her little head against her neck.

Tio grumbled briefly before she snuggled against her mother’s warmth. She began to babble softly and Rayla frowned.

It was far too early to be up.

Rayla glanced over at Callum, still sleeping soundly in their large four poster.

She sighed, stroking Tio’s soft hair, her little horn buds, swaying gently from side to side.

Rayla began to sing softly, her mind casting back to her room in the Silvergrove, nightmares and darkness… Ethari’s gently voice, his even more gentle hands, stroking her face and back. Lulling her back to sleep.

_Muna bhfuil sé i ndán dom bheith in éineacht_

_Leis an spéirbhean ró-dhílis úd fós_

_Is daoirseach, dobrónach mo shaolsa_

_Gan suaimhneas, gan éifeacht, gan treo_

_Ní bheidh sólás im' chroí ná im' intinn_

_Ná suaimhneas orm oíche ná ló_

_Nó bhfeice mé taobh liom óna muintir_

_Mo cailín deas crúite na mbó_

She was surprised how easily the words came back to her. She was no expert on High Elven, but that lullaby has been such a feature of her childhood it just seemed engrained in her mind.

She glanced down at Tio, now sleeping heavily against her shoulder. Briefly, she considered trying to put her back in her crib, but that was rarely successful this early in the morning.

She padded over to the bed and gingerly slipped under the covers. Ever so softly, she rolled Tio off her shoulder and onto the mattress.

Tio rolled over slightly, reaching out for her.

Rayla smiled softly at her, cradling her tiny body against her own. Tio whimpered quietly, then settled down to sleep against Rayla’s chest.

Callum snaked a hand along her waist and up her back as he moved closer to her. “Why don’t you sing for me like that?” He opened his eyes, smiling at her.

She flushed, mock frowning at him. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was.” He grinned. “And then I heard angel songs.”

“Ugh.” She smacked his arm lightly. “Shut up.”

“How have we been together this long and never heard you sing?” He gazed at her lazily.

She rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smirk at him.

“My beautiful wife, Rayla, the singing assassin.” He yawned, hugging her and Tio closer. “Will you sing for me some day?” He smiled genuinely at her.

“ _Maybe_.” She pressed her forehead against his, smiling lopsidedly at him. “ _If_ you make it worth my while.”

Callum raised his eyebrows in interest. “Hmm, I’m sure I can think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested the song Rayla sang is an actual Irish song “ Cailín deas cruite na mbó” (A Pretty Girl Milking Her Cow) which is a beautiful Irish folk song.


	4. Baby's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tio gets sick, Callum and Rayla struggle to make her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was given to me by bouncyfutures. I changed it slightly, but I think the idea is more or less the same. 
> 
> Thanks for the fun idea, my friend. I enjoyed playing with it.

Callum was surprised to see Rayla up when he got back from another trip. It had been close to midnight as he snuck in the door of their room and he expected to find her and Tio both sleeping soundly.

Instead, Rayla was standing up, swaying in front of the still burning fire, Tio’s head resting on her shoulder. The little halfling was fussing, as Rayla stroked her back and hair, singing softly.

“Hey.” Callum whispered as he approached.

Tio raised her head in his direction, and began to whimper, reaching her little hands out for him.

Rayla smiled softly as he took Tio from her. She whined pathetically as she lay her head against his neck, clearly exhausted.

“Sick?” Callum rested his head against his daughter's as he looked over at Rayla. He felt his stomach drop as she settled against him. She was clearly straining to breathe. Her chest crackled as she inhaled and whistled eerily as she exhaled. She seemed completely worn out, slumping in his arms.

Rayla frowned, biting her lip and nodding. “The physician said its croup. She said it should clear up in a few days.”

Callum stroked Tio's back as he looked at Rayla. She looked utterly drained. Her skin was paler than normal, and she had dark circles under her eyes. “How long has she been sick?”

Rayla lay a hand on Tio's forehead. “She was up coughing all last night. She's worn out.”

“So are you.” Callum nodded at her. “Get some rest. I’ll stay up with her.”

Rayla rolled her eyes. “You just flew in. You need _your_ rest. Anyway, you know I’m better at night.”

Callum could see it was pointless to argue with her, not that he intended on relenting.

On his shoulder Tio began taking shaky breaths then suddenly her little body was racked by harsh barking coughs.

Callum looked at Rayla, his eyes wide and fearful. Tio sounded like she was hugely struggling to breath.

Rayla looked similarly distressed. She stepped closer, running her fingers through Tio's short hair as she made gentle shushing sounds.

After a few seconds, Tio's coughing subsided and she slumped even more in Callum’s arms.

He breathed a sigh of relief, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head. “Should we call the physician again? That sounded terrible.”

Rayla sighed. “She was here an hour ago. She gave me a balm to rub on her chest. It didn’t seem to make much difference. Maybe we could try it again?” She started, looking up at Callum.

“What?”

“She said steam might help. I was going to get one of the guards to fetch some hot water but now you’re here-”

“Of course.” Callum moved to walk to the washroom.

“Let me take her until you get it warm in there.” Rayla took Tio from him. “The doctor said cold air can make it worse.”

“I’ll let you know once it’s warm and steamy.” Callum leaned forward and kissed Tio and then Rayla on the cheek.

He got to work on heating the water in the washroom, drawing the required runes with ease. He frowned at the door as Tio hacked and coughed again, clearly audible through the heavy oak door.

Once the washroom seemed right, he opened the door and beckoned Rayla and Tio inside.

Tio didn’t seem to like the hot, humid room and began to cry softly, pushing herself away from Rayla.

“Here, let me take her.” Callum offered. “A change of scene.”

Rayla handed Tio over, sighing.

She settled against Callum’s shoulder once again, sniffing softly.

“Go lie down, Rayla.” Callum whispered in the dark. “I’ll wake you if there’s any change.”

“Its fine.”

Callum sighed. “At least rest in the chair.”

Rayla glanced at said chair then back at Callum. “You take it. You must be exhausted.”

Callum felt his stomach churn. She could be so stubborn at times. “You know she won’t sleep if I’m sitting down.” He interrupted her as she made to argue. “Honestly Rayla, just sit down. You look like you’re about to collapse and I don’t want to have to deal with both of my girls being ill.”

Rayla scowled but didn’t argue, slumping into the chair.

Callum swayed in the steamy room, humming to Tio. He wasn’t the singer Rayla was, but it seemed to soothe Tio all the same. She eventually settled into a fitful rest, her breathing still wheezy and laboured.

Callum glanced over at Rayla and found her sleeping, curled up in the chair. She did not look in the least bit comfortable, but he knew if he woke her, she would refuse to sleep in their bed anyway and so he elected to leave her. 

He swayed with Tio until she appeared to settle into a deeper sleep. Slowly and quietly, he made his way out the bedroom and lay down on the bed with her. Gingerly, he placed her in the middle of the bed, staying next to her to ensure she was sleeping soundly.

He frowned as her breath rattled in her chest.

Satisfied she would stay asleep; he hurried into the bathroom and gently woke Rayla.

She woke with a start, her hands immediately going to her shoulder. Clearly, she thought she had fallen asleep holding Tio.

“Its ok. She’s asleep in our bed.” Callum whispered, taking her hands and helping her to her feet.

They made their way back into the bedroom. Rayla smiled sadly at the tiny baby resting in the middle of the enormous bed.

She might have grown substantially in the six or so months they had been a family, but she looked so small sleeping fitfully in their large four poster.

“Go lie down.” Callum embraced Rayla from behind. “I just want to wash up quickly.”

“Ok.” Rayla yawned, then turned to him, hugging him tight. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

He felt the tension in her shoulders. “You should have sent word. I would have cut the trip short.”

“It wouldn’t have made that much difference. A few hours maybe. And I didn’t want to scare you. It’s only croup.” She sounded spent.

“It would have made a difference to me.” He leaned back to look at her, a hand coming up to cup her face. “You two are my number one priority, you know that.”

She smiled wearily. “I know.” She leaned forward to kiss him. “We missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “Now go. Sleep.”

She rolled her eyes but didn’t argue.

When he came out of the bathroom, she was fast asleep, curled around Tio. He couldn’t help but smile softy at them both.

Another image to sketch when he had the time.

He sighed, settling on the other side of Tio. She was cuddled into her Mama, her breathing still laboured. Callum couldn’t help but smile at them. Tio had her little fingers intwined in Rayla’s.

He was happy to see them sleeping at least somewhat restfully.

Neither of them got much sleep that night. Tio slept in short blocks, waking frequently by frightening coughing fits.

It would take a lot of pacing afterwards to lull her back to sleep.

Callum re-made the impromptu steam room whenever her coughing became particularly distressing and Rayla kept the fire going to ensure the air in their bedroom stayed warm.

Tio woke again with the dawn light and they gave up trying to get her back to sleep. They took turns cuddling her while getting washed and dressed for breakfast.

They were not surprised to find they are first in the breakfast room. Tio fussed whenever they tried to put her in her highchair, so they elected to feed her while she sat in Callum’s lap. She refused almost everything they offered her and eventually Rayla resorted to requesting some moonberry pancakes, her particular favourite.

She was grumpily munching on her second pancake when Ezran entered the breakfast room, flanked by Soren.

“Oh, hi guys.” He started, surprised to see them there before him.

While Tio was up early most mornings, getting her and themselves washed and dressed usually took enough time to ensure they got to breakfast after Ezran.

“Hey Ez. Soren.” Rayla yawned sipping on her tea as she held out a piece of pancake to Tio. She snatched it from Rayla’s hands and immediately threw it on the floor.

Rayla sighed and bent down to pick it up, throwing it on her own empty plate.

“You must have got back super late last night?” Ezran slid into his usual seat as he glanced at Callum. “Or was it early this morning?”

“Last night.” Callum sighed, offering Tio some more pancake.

“You guys look like crap.” Soren was tactful as usual. “Tio still sick?” He glanced at Rayla.

“Yep.” She sighed, slumping in her seat.

“Here.” He stepped forward and poured them two big mugs of hot brown morning potion.

“Ugh, no thanks.” Rayla turned up her nose at it. While she was not a fan of the smell, her main aversion was to how it was created. Or rather who created it.

Soren rolled his eyes, pouring himself a mug. “Seriously, try it. Only thing that got us through croup.”

Callum sniffed the mug cautiously before taking a sip. He shrugged at Rayla. “It’s not bad.”

Rayla pouted, her face resting in her hand before taking a sip. “I guess it’s not the worst.”

“I can’t believe you got to six months without.” Soren grins. “But then Little T has always been a pretty good sleeper, hasn’t she?” He grinned and waved at Tio, who uncharacteristically hide her face.

“Please don’t call her little T.” Rayla scowled at him.

“She likes it.” Soren smirked. “When are you going to teach my kids how to sleep, eh, Little T?”

Rayla grumbled taking another sip of her hot brow morning potion.

“Rough night again?” Ezran looked sympathetic.

Callum nodded, offering Tio some fruit. “I have no idea how she’s awake now. She was up most of the night.”

“She seems a little better today.” Ezran frowned.

“It’s better during the day.” Rayla sighed. “But we’re on day three now so hopefully she’s nearly over it.”

“Day three?” Callum interjected. “You told me it only started yesterday.”

Rayla flushed, glancing at Soren and Ezran before looking back to Callum. “Well, I thought it was just a cold the first day.”

Callum furrowed his brow. “She’s been sick for two days and you didn’t send word?”

Rayla sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Callum, I can’t send for you every time she has a sniffle.”

“Of course you can!” Tio began fussing as Callum raised his voice and he stood up, lifting her onto his hip where she immediately curled up against his chest. “Seriously Rayla, that’s ridiculous. How did you not send me a message?”

Rayla glanced at Ezran and Soren, both clearly pretending they weren’t overhearing them.  
“Let’s go for a walk.”

Callum stalked out of the breakfast room, rubbing Tio’s back. He turned to Rayla as soon as they entered the hallway. “Rayla, seriously, nothing is more important to me than you guys. You can’t keep this stuff from me.”

She looked contrite. “I didn’t want to worry you. The physician said it’s just a mild illness.”

“It sure as shit didn’t sound mild last night.” Some of the fight left Callum.

“I know.” Rayla ran her hand down Tio’s back, pausing before running it down Callum’s arm and taking his hand. “It wasn’t that bad the first night. I would have sent for you if it were.”

Callum sighed. “Fine.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. He took a deep calming breath. “Still want to go for that walk?”

Rayla smiled at him. “Sure. I could do with some fresh air.”

“Will Tio be ok outside?” Callum glanced down at her. Her eyelids were heavy, and she was lazily sucking her thumb, her breathing still laboured.

“We can wrap her. That should keep the cold air away and keep her cosy.” Rayla stroked her face. “She might actually sleep too.”

They returned to their room and Rayla got her long strip of silk and went to work strapping Tio against her. She fussed a little at first, though she was clearly exhausted, and her struggles subsided once she settled against Rayla’s chest. Some gently swaying as Callum retrieved their cloaks and she was sleeping soundly.

They walked to the courtyard and up onto the battlements. Rayla absent mindedly stroked Tio’s back as they strolled, occasionally glancing down to ensure the little one was sleeping soundly.

They came to a stop in the far corner. The river rushed far below them, the crashing torrents just audible. Rayla glanced over at Callum as he looked out over the lowlands.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you know what was happening immediately.”

He glanced over at her, his face softening.

She sighed, one hand gently rubbing Tio’s soft hair. “I was afraid I was being… paranoid. Or, you know, worried first time Mum. I didn’t want to stress you unnecessarily.”

Callum sighed, slipping an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. “You know I hate being away from you guys. My worst nightmare is something happening to one of you while I’m away.”

“I know.” She said softly, leaning her head against his. “I worry about you while you’re away too, you know?”

“Promise you won’t keep stuff like this from me?” He turned to look at her, his green eyes pleading.

“I promise.” She smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

“Dumb elf.” He smirked, throwing her favoured insult back at her as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Rayla chuckled, tugging his hair playfully.

Tio was a little better during the day, as the physician suggested. She was even happy enough to play on the floor with Callum and Rayla, practicing sitting up and throwing her favourite toys.

She seemed to have taken a particular liking to Opeli's latest crochet offering, a tiny cuddly Zym. She snuggled it close and Callum laughed glancing up to see Rayla’s reaction only to find her passed out asleep on the soft blanket.

He smiled softly at her. She must have been utterly exhausted. Glancing at Tio to ensure she was safe, he shuffled over to Rayla and gently picked her up and carried her to their bed.

She yawned against his chest, looking around for Tio. “Did I fall asleep?”

“It’s ok.” Callum lay her down. “I’ll take her to get some dinner. You rest.”

Rayla protested meekly, clearly too tired for anything approaching a decent argument.

As the evening drew on and the air cooled, Tio’s breathing became more laboured and her mood worsened. To ease his mind, Callum insisted on calling the physician again.

She examined Tio and repeated what Rayla had told him.

Croup was usually a mild, though distressing sounding illness. Tio would likely be fine in a day or so. There was no real treatment. Steam might help.

They needed to remain calm during her coughing fits, as if they were distressed, she would become distressed.

Callum did not feel it was a helpful visit.

Her condition worsened the night wore on. And they spent most of their time in the steamy washroom, pacing. Callum tried to remain calm. He could see Rayla was getting increasingly distressed.

He wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion or that this was uncharted territory for them both.

With every hour, Tio seemed to struggle more and more to breathe.

Rayla was pacing with her as Callum concentrated on examining the air, trying to ascertain what the optimum humidity was.

Tio gasped loudly, her chest straining.

Rayla looked at him, frantic.

“I’ll send for the physician.” He felt his own throat catch. He rushed out of the washroom and crashed through the doors of their room, sprinting down the halls. “Guard! Guard! Hello?!” He bellowed at the top of his lungs, not caring who he woke.

He heard the familiar clank of metal upon metal and a number of guards rushed towards him.

“Prince Callum!” The head guard looked pale, shocked. “Is everything all right?”

“Get the physician!” Callum ordered as he turned to run back to Rayla. “NOW!”

When he re-entered the bathroom Rayla was hysterical. Tio was slumped in her arms, her little chest heaving.

Callum felt terror grip him, similar to when he watched Rayla plunge off the storm spire.

He ran up to them, eyes running over Tio. Her breath was coming in desperate squeaks. He could see the skin around her neck and chest sucking in with every tortured breath.

Her lips were turning blue.

“What do we do?!” Rayla’s breath was coming in unsteady pants too. She was panicking.

He took a deep breath. They needed to be strong for their little girl. He took her from Rayla. “Rayla, you need to calm down. Remember, the physician said she will play off our emotions.”

Rayla’s eyes were wide. “Callum! She can’t bloody breathe!”

He could feel the Tio's desperate attempts to get oxygen. The physician was not going to make it. And even if she did, what could she do for her? She has said there was no treatment.

Callum’s mind raced. He looked over at Rayla. He could feel himself succumbing to the terror that had clearly already gripped her.

He needed to do something.

Tio took one particularly tortured breath and his gut wrenched. He could still distinctly remember what it was like on the Storm Spire as they strained desperately for oxygen in the too thin air…

He gasped, his eyes flying to Rayla.

“What?” She hiccupped.

He had no idea if this was going to work but he had no clue what else to do.

He drew runes Tio's back, improvising as required, and spoke the necessary draconic words. “Ventus spiralis sanitatem"

A gust of wind enveloped them and almost immediately Tio took a deep breath.

After a few more healing breaths she seems to relax, some of the tension leaving her tiny body.

Rayla stepped closer to them, her fingers just grazing Tio's head. “What did you do?”

“A variation of the spell from the Storm Spire.” He sighed, relaxing a little as Tio cuddled into him.

Rayla pressed her body against his. “Where did you learn it?”

He winced a little. “Em, I kinda made it up.”

Rayla’s eyes widen. “You just made up a spell and cast it on our daughter?” She sounded incredulous.

Callum sighed. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

She smirked wryly at him. “You bloody idiot.”

The physician arrived not long after. She looked Tio over, but it appeared the spell has done the trick and they could all breathe easy.

Despite her improved condition, neither of them slept easy that night. They elected to let Tio sleep between them. Once she could breathe properly, the exhaustion of the past few days seemed to catch up with her and Tio slept soundly.

Which made them happy during the night, as they woke frequently to check her, but was a little irritating in the morning.

Tio woke seemingly much improved and ready for play.

Callum was woken with a hard smack in the face followed by a hearty giggle.

He could not help but grin, though he was utterly exhausted. “Someone seems better.” He whispered as Tio made a grab for his hair.

She babbled loudly then turned to give the same treatment to Rayla.

“No, no, no!” Callum caught her around the waist and plopped her on his lap. “You will let your Mummy sleep, young lady.”

Tio screeched happily as she bounced in his lap and Callum jumped out of bed, glancing back at Rayla.

Unusually for her, she was still sleeping soundly, her arm outstretched into the space Tio just vacated.

She must have been exhausted. She was usually such a light sleeper.

Callum threw on his dressing gown before scrawling a note for Rayla and quietly exiting the room. He made his way to the breakfast room, not surprised to find Ezran and Soren already at breakfast.

“Hey Callum, Tio!” Ezran beamed at them. “Someone seems better this morning.

Tio reached out for her uncle, babbling happily.

“And someone else looks like crap.” Soren looked Callum up and down, an eyebrow raised. “Rough night?”

Callum sighed, handing Tio over to Ezran. “Yeah, it was... not pleasant.” He slumped into his chair. “The doc thinks she’s over the worst of it now though.”

“Rayla’s still sleeping?” Ezran glanced at Callum as he offered his niece a piece of toast.

“Yeah, she’s exhausted.” Callum ran a hand over his face.

“So are you.” Soren was slicing strawberries and passing them to Ezran barely able to keep pace with Tio as she snatched them and crammed them clumsily into her mouth. “Go, get a few more hours. We’ll keep an eye on Little T here.”

“No, it’s fine.” Callum smiled at Tio. It was nice to see she had her appetite back.

“Seriously Callum. Just go back for an hour or so. She’s happy here.” Ezran smiled.

“Oh, and you’re just going to had court with a baby.” Callum snorted.

“I get some of the best conversations at court from Tio.” Ezran grinned. “And you know between myself, Soren and Opeli she'll be happy.”

Callum frowned.

Soren slapped him heavily on the shoulder. “Callum, go. Sleep. We’ll come get you if anything changes.” He interrupted when Callum went to object. “I’ve been through croup twice. I know what I’m dealing with. And I know how exhausted you both are right now.”

Callum sighed, then got to his feet. “Thanks guys.” He waked over to Tio, and stroked her cheek, though she paid more attention to the strawberry clutched in her hands than him. “Promise you’ll come get us if anything changes?”

Ezran rolled his eyes, bouncing Tio on his knee. “Yes. Go.”

Rayla did not stir in the slightest when he entered the room. He slipped out of his dressing gown and under the covers, shifting over to lay beside her, his arm snaking around her waist.

She started awake, pushing herself up and looking to the space previously occupied by Tio.

“It’s ok.” Callum explained before she could speak. “She’s down having breakfast with Ez and Soren.”

“How is she?” Rayla swung her legs over the side of the bed and made to get up.

“She’s fine.” Callum slipped behind her, grabbing her gently by the waist again and tugging her back to bed. “She was eight strawberries and a piece of toast down when I left.”

Rayla glanced back at him. “She’s eating ok? How’s her breathing?”

“Fine, Rayla.” He sat up, resting a hand on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t have left her if she wasn’t looking so much better.”

“I’d rather go see her.” She frowned.

Callum sighed. “I get it but trust me, she’s like a different baby. We can trust Ez and Soren to give her breakfast.” He pulled her against him. “It was a horrendous night. You need to rest.”

“You promise she’s ok?” Rayla finally turned back to him.

“I promise.” He hugged her against him. “They said they’d come get us immediately if there was any change.”

Rayla did not looked convinced.

He smiled softly. “Honestly, she’s full of the joys of spring this morning. From the looks of things, you’ll need your rest.”

Rayla sighed, finally relenting, and lying back down on her pillow.

He lay next to her, opening his arms as she shuffled forward and rested her head against his chest.

“That was the worst night of my life.” She sighed, intertwining her hands in his.

“Ditto.” He hugged her close.

Rayla took a deep breath, glancing up at him. “Sorry I yelled at you.”

Callum snorted. “Did you?” He tried to remember. “It doesn’t matter. Sorry, I was, you know… a bit cold.”

She crossed her hands on his chest, resting her head on his ribs. “You were just level-headed.” She paused. “Someone needed to be.”

Callum sighed. She was right, someone needed to make the logical decisions last night, but he still felt guilty for he spoke to her, telling her to calm down. “Hmm… I do not remember a baby dragon giving this much trouble.”

Rayla laughed heartily, reaching up to stroke his face. “True. But let’s be honest, Zym isn’t quite as cute as Tio, so I guess it all levels out.”

Callum snorted. “Don’t let Zubeia hear you say that.”

“Everyone thinks their baby is the cutest.” She smiled lopsidedly at him. “At least we know it to be objectively true.”

“Oh, we do, do we?” He grinned, stroking her hair and horns.

“Yep.” She yawned, resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. “If she was our blood then we might be blinded but clearly she’s just that cute. Even when she forces us to go without sleep for days on end.”

Callum smiled at her beautiful face, looking restful for the first time since he returned from his trip. “Well, when you put it like that. It’s clearly a fact.”

Rayla hummed, obviously fighting sleep. “Clearly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even babies get nightmares sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little oneshot for the [Rayllum Birthday Bash](https://raayllum.tumblr.com/post/620361141708898304/raayllum-hi-everyone-and-welcome-to-this-years) 'Nightmares' prompt.

Callum startled awake, Tio’s desperate screams echoing loudly off the stone walls.

“I got her.” He heard Rayla mumble next to him.

“It’s ok. I got this one.” He lay a hand on her shoulder. He had been away the past week. He didn’t enjoy time away from his family, but he was able to catch up on sleep at least. Rayla could do with hers.

He hurried over to where Tio was trashing around in her crib.

“Shush, shush.” Callum leaned forward and scooped her up.

The little halfling whimpered, immediately resting her head against his shoulder, her arms and legs slumped against him. She sniffled and hiccuped, clearly still upset but a little more content to be in his arms.

“It’s ok, little one.” He whispered against her hair. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Rayla had told him Tio had woken up almost every night, screaming hysterically. It was hard to think what someone so little could be having bad dreams about, but it seemed to be the only explanation.

“Daddy’s here.” He cooed, rocking her back and forth.

She squirmed in his arms and he moved her around to cradle her against his chest.

“It’s ok sweetie, we all get nightmares.” He spoke to her softly, swaying instinctively. “Even Mama and Dada.”

Even now, years after the worst of it, there were still nights he had to rouse Rayla from a distressing dream.

Or she him.

He smiled down at Tio in the soft light. “You know what I do when I have a nightmare? I think about all of the wonderful things in my life that make me happy.” He stroked her chubby cheek. “Like you… and your Mama.” He glanced over at Rayla, sleeping soundly in the bed. “And Ezran and Bait. Zym. Soren and his family.”

Tio sniffed, squirming to free her thumb, then shoved it in her mouth.

Callum snorted. “Well, if that makes you happy, then you stick to it.”

He glanced at the crib. It looks so big and cold and empty.

“And do you know what else I do?” He pressed his forehead against Tio’s. “I snuggle with your Mama. She gives some pretty good snuggles, doesn’t she?”

He softly tip toed over to the bed, slipping under the covers to gently lay Tio between him and Rayla.

Tio yawned, a funny little squeak escaping her throat, before she snuggled into him, once again stuffing her thumb into her mouth.

Rayla snorted, shuffling closer to Tio, a hand coming up to caress her little back. “I thought we were supposed to be trying to get her used to sleeping in her crib.”

Callum chuckled. “She looks so little and lonely in there.” He pouted.

Rayla sighed but even in the dim light he could see the fond smile on her face. “She has you wrapped around her little finger, ya know?”

He slid a hand around Rayla’s waist, shuffling a little closer to her. “Pfft, you know that you both do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little snippet. 
> 
> I have been splitting the prompts between this story and [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011286/chapters/60563806).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do those left behind move forward when they

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I this is actually a prompt from the [Rayllum Birthday Bash](https://raayllum.tumblr.com/post/620361141708898304/raayllum-hi-everyone-and-welcome-to-this-years). 
> 
> I thought it fit in well with some of the plans I had for this series, so here you go! 
> 
> If you missed any of my prior takes on the prompts, they are in my story [Snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011286/chapters/60563806).

Ethari chuckled as he sat on the rug with Callum and Rayla.

Tio was on her hands and knees in front of her mother, rocking back and forth, squealing in delight.

Ethari had to admit, their adopted daughter was adorable. He had been shocked when Rayla wrote to tell him they had taken in an orphaned halfling Skywing child.

Though their culture was typically closed off about such subjects, Rayla had confided in him how much Callum clearly longed for a child.

And how increasingly unlikely she thought it was that they would have one.

Adoption was not uncommon in Xadia but inter-Arcanum adoption was rare.

Though he supposed, Callum was connected to the Sky arcanum. In which case, it wasn’t really an inter-Arcanum adoption.

The traditional route wasn’t really their style anyway.

Regardless, they both look besotted with their daughter.

She was currently attempting to crawl to her father, though she couldn’t quite manage the coordination between her arms and legs. She kept shuffling backwards, bumping into Rayla.

She took it in her stride, giggling happily when Rayla tickled her sides.

Ethari snorted. Her mother had not been so patient as a baby.

An image almost identical to this came to mind.

Tiadrin and Lain on the floor of his and Runaan’s living room. Baby Rayla trying to crawl to her Dad, getting upset and frustrated as she rocked back and forth, unable to just quite figure it out.

It seemed a lifetime ago.

His friends, a happy family. Still a few years before they were called to duty.

Runaan by his side, smiling softly at little Rayla, as he gently stroked Ethari’s hand.

Ethari swallowed, blinking rapidly.

How far they had all come.

Who would have predicted this?

Rayla, a princess of Katolis. Married to the first human known to have connected to an Arcanum.

And they had a child. A little baby, perfectly representing their union.

Five little fingers on each hand. Pointed ears, smaller than a full-blooded elf.

Those little horn stubs.

And him, a grandfather. 

His heart ached. Tiadrin, Lain and Runaan should be here to see this.

To see this shaky peace.

The happiness it had brought their daughter…

Tio squealed, putting on arm out and dragging the opposite knee forward. She grinned at Callum as she performed the same trick with the other arm and leg. Slowly and deliberately, she travelled the short distance to her father, laughing heartily at her own progress.

She placed a chubby little hand on Callum’s knee, and he scooped her up. “My girl!” He laughed. “Well done! I’m so proud of you.”

Tio giggled hysterically as Callum hugged her close, blowing raspberries against her neck.

Rayla laughed along, a soft look on her face before she looked over at Ethari. Her smile faltered upon seeing his face.

Ethari shook himself, and smiled back at her, but it was too late.

She had seen.

She shuffled over to him, hugging him tightly. He held her back, blinking back tears.

“I wish Runaan was here too.” She whispered. “And my Mum and Dad.”

He sighed, leaning back to look at her. “They would have been very proud of you, Rayla.”

She snorted, looking at him sceptically. “ _Really_?”

Ethari laughed. “Shocked a little at first, but proud.” He wiped a tear from her cheek. “You helped bring about this peace. You have a beautiful family. They would have all been very proud of that.”

Rayla bit her lip, her eyes glassy. “Thank you.”

“They would have loved Tio. And Callum. Despite his terrible Dad jokes.” Ethari teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Rayla chuckled. “Ugh, I can only imagine you, him and Dad trying to outdo each other.”

“Excuse me, my Dad jokes are brilliant.” Callum interrupted.

“Yes Rayla, truly they are a _shiny light_ in these uncertain times.” Ethari mocked.

“You might say, they are _illuminating_.” Callum continued. “And you make Tio laugh plenty, Rayla there’s no reason to be so _elf centred._ ”

“Ugh, I hate you both.” Rayla groaned, rolling her eyes. 

Callum grinned at her, passing her Tio as the little one dived for her mother.

Ethari watched them and smiled.

Who could have predicted this?

Who could have foretold humans and elves living like this?

In harmony.

The others might be gone but those left behind could still move forward.

Forge their own path.

And Rayla seemed so happy. She had truly found her place in this strange new world.

It wasn’t what any of them would have envisioned for the grumpy little baby doing her utmost to crawl forward, struggling to figure out how to make her first steps, but it seemed fitting. 

Rayla’s journey had brought her right where she needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little up-date! 
> 
> I think Ethari would make the best Grandpa. 
> 
> I hope we get to see it in canon.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
